Porte Ouverte
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One-Shot : "Comme toutes les nuits depuis presque 2 ans, elle empruntait ce couloir pour aller se coucher. Comme toutes les nuits depuis 2 ans, cette porte était ouverte."


Titre : Porte Ouverte

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 18 Juin 2011

Résumé : _"Comme toutes les nuits depuis presque 2 ans, elle empruntait ce couloir pour aller se coucher. Comme toutes les nuits depuis 2 ans, cette porte était ouverte."_

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni la chanson ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neuronnes grillés !

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Manon et Didou pour ne pas avoir lâcher leur bande de suricates enragés !

_**Porte Ouverte**_

Sa porte était ouverte. Sa porte était toujours ouverte. Helen était à l'autre de bout du couloir et comme toutes les nuits, en passant devant la pendule elle mesurait l'ampleur de ses insomnies. 4h30 du matin. Comme toutes les nuits depuis presque 2 ans, elle empruntait ce couloir pour aller se coucher. Comme toutes les nuits depuis 2 ans, cette porte était ouverte. Jamais le jour, le jour elle était toujours fermée, mais la nuit. La nuit Kate ne fermait jamais sa porte.

En passant devant la commode au tablier de marbre, Helen enleva ses chaussures, emprisonnant ses doigts des fines lames de cuir pour les tenir, elle continua sa route vers la porte ouverte. Elle avait pris cette étrange habitude. Jamais avant tout cela Helen Magnus n'aurait pris le risque qu'on la surprenne pieds nus, chaussures à la main. Depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que Kate laissait toujours sa porte ouverte la nuit, Helen faisait les mêmes gestes chaque soir. Se mettre pieds nus, pour ne plus faire de bruit, retenir sa respiration, pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller, et s'approcher, simplement s'approcher de cette porte ouverte pour apercevoir la jeune femme endormie.

Comme toujours elle était couchée sur le côté, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, la couverture ne la couvrant que jusqu'à la taille, le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux détachés. Helen s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, croisant les bras elle resta là, immobile, à observer la jeune indienne.

Kate bougea légèrement, semblant réagir à l'une de ses chimères nocturnes, faisant sursauter Helen. Elle se figea, pétrifiée à l'idée que la « petite dernière » de l'équipe ne la surprenne. Elle se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, plus elle restait longtemps appuyée à cette porte. Sans jamais la franchir. Sans jamais laisser renaitre des gestes qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier depuis la mort d'Ashley. Elle laissa filer l'air entre ses lèvres, regardant Kate une dernière fois avant de s'effacer dans la pénombre du couloir.

Comme tous les soirs, elle avait entendu le claquement dur des talons au loin. Comme tous les soirs elle avait entendu sa respiration retenue lorsqu'elle s'était appuyée contre la porte. Comme tous les soirs elle avait sentit ce froid incompréhensible l'envahir alors qu'elle s'était tournée pour disparaitre dans le couloir. Comme tous les soirs, une fois certaine que Magnus était hors de vue, Kate ouvrit les yeux, le regard vague, les dents serrées, la gorge nouée. La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit, emprisonnant son corps dans les draps au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de refermer les yeux, comme tous les soirs elle avait attendu qu'elle vienne, restant immobile sous ce regard apaisant qu'elle posait sur elle. Kate sentait ses paupières la bruler. Comme chaque soir depuis deux ans, elle ne savait se l'expliquer mais cet étrange manège la bouleversait. Peut-être était-ce cette marque d'attention particulière qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Peut-être était-ce cette sensation d'avoir enfin une place bien précise aux yeux de quelqu'un. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir Helen…

Quelque chose avait changé ce soir là. La porte n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas ouverte comme toujours, elle était repoussée, pas totalement fermée, simplement repoussée. La porte n'était plus ouverte. Helen ralentit son pas, indécise, inquiète. Le rituel de la veille avait-il été le dernier. Non. Elle se refusait à croire qu'elle avait pu laisser filer ces rares moments, ces quelques minutes toutes les nuits où elle pouvait sentir son âme s'apaiser. Elle ne voulait pas que ces instants disparaissent. Simplement comme ça. Parce qu'une porte s'était fermée…simplement parce qu'un soir, après deux années, Kate avait décidé de changer son habitude. Elle s'avança. Plus rapidement que les autres soirs, la poitrine pressée par l'anxiété de perdre ces minutes précieuses. Elle posa une main sur la porte et la repoussa.

Vide. Pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, la chambre était vide. Elle se figea, hésitante. Elle était presque soulagée de l'absence de la jeune femme, finalement, peut-être n'était-ce pas le dernier soir. Peut-être était-elle simplement victime d'une insomnie. Après tout, en deux ans, pas une seule fois Kate n'avait manqué ce rendez-vous dont elle ignorait tout. Helen parcourut la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur certains objets. Des objets propres à la jeune femme. Une balle de baseball, celle de son père. Un couteau, maladroitement dissimulé sous un oreiller. Une boite en bois sculpté, ouverte, posée sur la table de nuit. Un livre ouvert, abandonné sur le lit là où la jeune femme devait probablement se tenir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Helen avança d'un pas, hésitante, osant pour la première fois entrer dans cette chambre en l'absence de Kate. Comme pour restée attachée à la réalité elle garda la main toujours en contact avec quelque chose. D'abord la porte, un mur, la commode sur laquelle était posé le miroir. Puis le dossier du fauteuil, tourné vers le lit, face à la fenêtre. Si elle s'écoutait elle s'y installerait et resterait là, toute la nuit, à attendre. Helen s'avança encore, toujours plus loin de la porte, toujours plus en danger, mais étrangement indifférente à ce qu'on puisse la trouver là. Elle posa les yeux sur le livre. Un sourire surpris, et ému, étira ses lèvres. Dickens. A Christmas Carol. Elle reconnu l'édition de 1843, la première, la plus rare, celle qu'elle conservait dans sa bibliothèque, celle que son père lui avait offerte. Helen se laissa aller à glisser ses doigts sur la couverture abimée, portant les cicatrices du temps.

Elle se tourna légèrement, prête à partir, mais elle se figea à la vue de la boite en bois. Celle-ci était ouverte, pleine de photos. Des photos de Kate, les souvenirs de la jeune femme…sa vie, sa Vie dans une boite. Helen s'approcha lentement, intriguée par la dernière photo, la dernière à avoir été reposée dans la boite, la dernière que Kate ait regardée. Elle prit la photo, elle était cornée, abimée, ravagée comme si la jeune femme la gardait toujours sur elle. On pouvait y voir Kate, assise dans un fauteuil. Helen se tenait debout derrière elle, les mains sur les épaules de la jeune indienne. Les deux femmes échangeaient un regard dont l'intensité n'était visible uniquement parce que cet instant avait été figé à la seconde de son existence furtive. Helen caressa la photo du bout des doigts, des larmes retenues au bord des cils. Elle ce souvenait de cet instant, c'était le soir de Noël, et l'équipe avait offert un pendentif à Kate. C'était Helen qui le lui avait passé autour du cou…

-Le réveillon…Helen sursauta et se retourna… Le réveillon de cette année…

-Kate je…

La jeune femme s'avança dans la chambre, faisant signe à Helen de ne pas ajouter un seul mot.

-Ce soir là…Kate avala difficilement, s'approchant toujours d'Helen. Ce soir là, répéta-t-elle, pour la première fois je me suis réellement sentie chez moi…

-Kate… La jeune indienne leva immédiatement la main, les yeux fermés, demandant ainsi le silence alors qu'elle inspirait rapidement le peu d'air que ses poumons acceptaient d'accueillir.

-Ce soir là, vous m'avez ouvert la porte du Sanctuaire pour la première fois ! Finit-elle par souffler, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es ici depuis 2 ans Kate !

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Parce que avant ça…je n'étais que celle qui n'avait pas connu Ashley, celle qui ne pouvait pas comprendre, celle qui… Kate stoppa net ses paroles, consciente tout à coup d'aborder un sujet délicat.

-Celle qui a pris sa place ? Proposa Helen en un souffle à peine audible.

-Je…non…enfin…

-Kate, tu n'es pas ma fille ! Personne ne le sera jamais ! Personne ne pourra me la rendre, sa place restera un vide impossible à combler.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, jamais Helen n'avait parlé de Ashley face à elle. Jamais les deux femmes n'avaient eut de conversation aussi intime. Et, même si Kate savait parfaitement ce que venait de dire la centenaire, ces mots la faisaient souffrir bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué.

Helen s'approcha de Kate, prenant sa main elle dirigea sa paume ouverte vers le haut et y déposa la photo du soir de Noël.

-Pourtant… reprit Helen dans un chuchotement… Pourtant chaque fois que je te vois passer le portail pour aller en chasse, j'ai ce même tiraillement qui me compresse la poitrine que lorsque je la voyais attraper son casque de moto et sortir en courant… Finit-elle par souffler.

Helen ne laissa pas le temps à Kate de régir, elle lui referma les doigts sur la photo qu'elle venait de lui rendre, passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en une caresse maternelle, et quitta silencieusement la pièce…


End file.
